Fire Peashooter/Gallery
This is the gallery for Fire Peashooter. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Fire Peashooter Teaser 2.PNG|Fire Peashooter confirmed Fire Peashooter Teaser 1.PNG|Fire Peashooter in the trailer FirePeashooterTeaser.gif|Fire Peashooter hinted in the trailer (animated, click to watch) Firepea almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 Lookie what I got!.jpg|Almanac entry part 2 Fire Peashooter New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun tag Boosted Fire Peashooter seed packet.png|Boosted Fire Peashooter IMG 0895.PNG|Boosted Imitater Fire Peashooter Fire Peashooter Card.png|Her Endless Zone card Fire Peashooter Costume Card.png|Endless Zone card with costume Fire Peashooter in the Shop.PNG|Fire Peashooter in the shop with her beta cost firepeashootershop.png|Transparent Fire Peashooter in the store By A.Quốc.png|HD Fire Peashooter Fire Peashooter bought.PNG|Fire Peashooter when bought Fire Peashooter PF.png|Fire Peashooter's Plant Food ability FirePeashooter watering.gif|Fire Peashooter being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) Fire Peashooter Idle.gif|Fire Peashooter's idle animation FPSinthepromotion.png|Fire Peashooter in a Piñata Party promotion Fire Peashooter Ad.PNG|Ad for Fire Peashooter FirePF.jpg|Plant Food activated Gasp.jpg|Fire Peashooter just a split second before using her Plant Food ability Fire Peashooter Glitch.PNG|The glitch where her fire would stay if Plant Food was used at the end of a Piñata Party Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 9.50.14 AM.png|Fire Peashooter's projectile Screenshot 10.png|Fire Peashooter from trailer Screenshot 100.png|Fire Peashooter being watered with her costume Flaming Pea Profile Image for google.gif|Her idle animation with transparent background Fire Pea sale advert2.png|Fire Peashooter 25% off ad 150d07a7d933c89567c17c8bd41373f0830200a8.jpg|HD Fire Peashooter with costume Another Fire Peashooter Sale.jpg|Another Fire Peashooter sale ad ATLASES FIREPEAEFFECTS 1536 00 PTX.png|Fire Pea varieties ATLASES PLANTFIREPEASHOOTER 1536 00 PTX.png|Fire Peashooter's sprites Getting Fire Peashooter's Costume.jpg|Getting her costume Boosted Fire Peashooter No Cost.jpg|Boosted seed packet without cost FirePeashooter Ghost.png|Grayed-out Fire Peashooter Jack O Lantern and Fire Peashooter.jpg|A Fire Peashooter and a Jack O' Lantern shooting fire trails together IMG_2394.png|An advertisement on the main menu about a flash sale involving getting Fire Peashooter's seed packets from the Fire Piñata in the Store Lanzaguisantes de fuego.png|HD Fire Peashooter in the trailer Fire-Peashooter Level2.png|Fire Peashooter reached level 2 FirePeashooter-on-LP.jpeg|Fire Peashooter on a Lily Pad FirePeashooterPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Fire Peashooter featured as Plant of the Week FirePeashooterEpicQuest.jpg|Fire Peashooter's Epic Quest FirePeashooterLOTZAd.PNG|Fire Peashooter in an advert of Store FirePeashooterPinata.png|Receiving Fire Peashooter seed packets from a Piñata (after completing her Epic Quest) FirePeashooter Level 3.png|Fire Peashooter reached Level 3 FirePeashooter3Projectile.jpeg|Fire Peashooter's Level 3 projectile FirePeashooterLevelUp.jpg|Fire Peashooter's animation when it is ready to level up FirePeashooterreachingLevel5.jpg|Fire Peashooter being upgraded to Level 5 FirePeashooterreachingLevel6.jpg|Fire Peashooter being upgraded to Level 6 FirePea_PlasmaPea.png|A plasma pea shot by Fire Peashooter (level 5-6) Lv5upProjectileFPea.PNG|Plasma pea (level 7 and higher) FirePeashooteronSquash.jpg|Fire Peashooter on Squash (glitch) IMG_0927.PNG|Many Fire Peashooters in Dead Man's Booty Peashooter and Fire Peashooter.jpg|Fire Peashooter with her normal counterpart Peashooter Starter Pack.jpg|Fire Peashooter in the Peashooter Starter Pack along with Electric Peashooter and Snow Pea Mulch Madness Peashooters.jpg|Fire Peashooter in an advertisement of Mulch Madness Peashooter Starter Pack ads.jpg|Fire Peashooter in an advertisement of Peashooter Starter Pack Old FirePeaPlantFood.gif|Fire Peashooter using her Plant Food ability (animated) Fire Peashooter SP.png|Seed packet Fire Peashooter Seed Packet (PvZ 2).png|Seed packet without sun tag Firepeaimiseed.png|Imitater Fire Peashooter Chinese version FirepeashooterHD.png|HD Fire Peashooter Fire Peashooter's Costume (Campfire Wood).PNG|Fire Peashooter's costume NEWFirePeashooterPuzzlePiece.png|Puzzle Piece Fire Peashooter Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costume Puzzle Piece Randomtitle.jpg|In a 2nd anniversary ad with Chomper, Bambrook and Guacodile Fire Peashooter on the World Map (Chinese version).png|Fire Peashooter on the new map FirePeaCostumeHD.png|HD Fire Peashooter with costume Video Plants vs. Zombies 2 Premium Plants - Hurrikale - Fire Peashooter Premium Plant Quest (Ep.133)|By Miscellaneous Fire Pea Knex.png|K'nex figure Old Fire Peashooter Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece FirePeashooterLvl3OnMap.png|A level 3 Fire Peashooter on the Frostbite Caves map Plants vs. Zombies Online'' 1GNot3Z.png|Fire Peashooter in Adventure Mode